Endoskeletons
by ShinyMewGirl
Summary: Jack gets an idea and breaks the rules for his own amusement. What will Mike do with a bear in Pirate's Cove, fox laying around in the office, a singing bunny in the dark, golden stalker at the window and chicken at the left door?
1. Being Dead is Boring!

The six ghosts were sitting around backstage, whining about something. They really didn't know why themselves; they just complained. It felt a bit better than just lying and being quiet. Or maybe ghosts were supposed to whine? Who knew? Not them, that's for sure. The oldest was only eleven when he was murdered.

Chelsea, the girl with glowy yellow eyes, started tapping her striped friend Jack. She moaned, "Being murdered is boooooooooriiiiiiiiiiiiiiing."

"I've been dead for a decade longer than the rest of you," the boy snapped, slapping away her hand in disgust. "I've learned to live with it. Or. . . die with it. I forget how this works."

Ronnie, who had large, shiny eyes like Chelsea but in purple, suggested, "Let's play 'I Spy'! I spy with my dead eyes something that is black!"

"Everything," Derek, who had a brown tie to match his eyes, glared around the pitch-black room. "Even us."

His brother William with a golden crown clapped, "Yay for Derek!"

Luke peeped out from behind a box, his one rust-red eye shining like a flashlight. "We can wait a few hours for Mike Schmidt," he proposed.

"That's in, like, a gazillion hours," Chelsea huffed.

"No, it's in three hours."

"It doesn't matter, it's gotten boring," Derek agreed with the girl.

Jack looked at the animatronic suits behind them. He asked, "Does anybody wanna play charades with the suits? Or put them in suggestive poses?"

They shook their heads.

"Pretend?"

They disagreed again.

"Pretend to be the night guard?"

"That was fun until I got stuck in my suit," Willy reminded him. "It was scary."

"But you never saw the inside of the suit when you were killed, remember? I shoved your corpses in instead!"

"Ew!" squealed Chelsea.

Luke muttered, "That was pretty unnecessary, Jack."

He shouted, "I have an idea! J-Just leave the room until an hour before nightfall. Now shoo!"

* * *

><p>"Is everyone ready?"<p>

"I am ready for Freddy!" Chelsea laughed like a lunatic.

Derek pushed her. She pushed back.

Jack put on a very sober and solemn expression and began, "We have all, as ghosts of six murdered children, been bored to- uh, life? Again, I'm not sure how-"

The crowd was unimpressed.

"Anyway! As a past time, we fought night guards to rid the world of evil! Alas, we have often been stopped by doors to the face, flashlights to the eye, masks to the mind. Our pattern is predictable. We must tear down this flaw in our plan or fail ultimately! As a result, I have changed the endoskeletons' exoskeletons in order to befuddle the night watch enough for us to kill him!"

"Sooooo. . ." Chelsea asked, twirling her inky black curls around her finger.

Jack sighed, "I freaking switched around the robots. Golden Freddy is Chica, Chica is Bonnie, Bonnie is Freddy, Freddy is Foxy, Foxy is Golden Freddy. Happy?"

"No, I am still very confused," Willy announced.

Jack sighed in disappointment, "You'll figure it out later."


	2. Experiment 78

When Mike got to work, he didn't know what to expect from the animatronic characters.

For some reason, Golden Freddy was up on stage.

The night guard yelped and picked up a chair for self defense. Golden Freddy didn't move. He just kind of stood there in Chica's usual spot.

Even stranger, Bonnie was in Freddy's spot, and Chica was in Bonnie's. They even held their props: Bonnie and a microphone, Chica with a guitar, Golden Freddy had a cupcake. It made him look only a little less intimidating. His new eyes were very creepy, considering that he never had any in the first place.

Mike slowly inched towards the office but, since he was staring at Golden Freddy the entire time, he tripped on a chair leg and said some rude words.

Freddy was peeking out of Pirate's Cove. Again, it was unknown why. The bear's gentleman theme didn't match with the pirate wall murals. He was a fish out of water there. Or a bear out of water. Bears don't really live in the water, though.

That left one question: Where the fudge was Foxy?

Just another reason to get to the office sooner.

* * *

><p>Twelve AM. Night shift time. Whatever happened during night shift stays in the night shift.<p>

The first animatronic to move was. . . Chica. It was pretty normal, to be honest. She and Bonnie were the early birds/bunnies. She stood still in the Dining Area. Still pretty normal.

Golden Freddy was next to move. This wasn't right. Golden Freddy only showed up in the office and a poster, never on camera. After some frantic monitor-switching, Mike found the glittery gold bear. He was. . . in the Dining Area. Not only that, but he was staring directly into the camera, his jaw dropped slightly. Chica usually did that stuff. Regardless of the suit, it was pretty terrifying to have an "inanimate" object look at you as if it were thinking of the most satisfying way to kill you.

The monitor suddenly cut to static and loud footsteps could be heard right outside the door.

Out of habit, he checked the right door. In the window was a certain yellow bear's smiling face.

Mike pulled up the monitor and put it down. Goldy was still there. The trick normally worked. . . Mike slammed the door down and prayed that the. . . THING would leave him alone.

Next thing he knew, the stage was empty and weird blue eyes were visible in Pirate's Cove. This was not going to end well.

* * *

><p>Jack and Freddy both watched as the camera light flickered off. They both giggled like the little children they were.<p>

"The human won't be around here for long!" said Freddy.

"Well, Lucas, my friend, how long has it been since he's checked on you?" Jack asked after a while.

The bear paused, relying on a virtual timer, then announced, "Too long."

"Sooo? What're you waiting for?"

"The suit."

Jack stared in confusion. "The suit?" he questioned. "Why would you need to wait for the suit?"

The bear said quickly, "You probably didn't think this through enough. The robots were made for the suits in particular, so the wrong suit might make them work bad. Freddy is fat, can't run fast, but Foxy is agile and thin. How did you even get some of them to fit?"

Jack shrugged. The monitor light flickered on, noticing the eyes becoming visible in the dark, then switched off. Freddy began to step out.

"On your mark," Jack began. "Get set, aaaand. . ."

The monitor flickered one more time.

"Go!"

The bear animatronic made a mad dash for the office and tripped on the chair Mike Schmidt had decided to leave unattended.

Jack ended up scolding Freddy for his profanity.

* * *

><p>Chica's head was in the door.<p>

On the LEFT side.

Mike punched the door button so hard he almost broke it. Only then did he start wondering what she was doing there.

In his entire career (or month of employment) he had NEVER seen Chica on the left side of the office. Ever. There was something going on. He could feel it.

He checked on Pirate's Cove. Freddy Fazbear was sitting in the purple curtains and. . . was he talking to somebody? It looked like he had fallen on top of several slices of pizza, since he had sauce all over him, and his arms were bent into awkward positions. The most notable details were the three-legged chair and leg in Freddy's hat.

Well, he thought. That came in handy.

* * *

><p>Foxy the Pirate Fox slowly emerged from his hiding spot.<p>

Jack had promised to change the poster for him. It was very uncomfortable using a hook. He'd almost jabbed a hole in his head several times. How Luke put up with this daily was a mystery.

"Let's get this over with so that I can have my suit back," he complained. "Chelsea is NOT wearing my hat very well."

"Neither do you," Jack said. "Nevermind that, get into the office as soon as Mike's camera light pops on. You can run fast now, since the fox suit is pretty lean."

"I feel like it would hurt if you blew on me," he groaned. "This is not fun."

A light came on on the camera before anything else could be said.

"Now, GO!" Jack shout-whispered.

Foxy sprinted as fast as he could. When he got to the office door, he made a sharp turn (which created an ear-splitting screech), slid straight through the door, past the office and out the other exit before slamming straight into a wall.


	3. Broken Bones, Broken Spirit

**Author's Note: Just a bit of a thing I should have mentioned earlier, this happens a bit before Mike gets fired. And I'm glad you all are enjoying this so far. That is all~**

* * *

><p>The crash either broke his mechanics or his spirit. Whatever had happened to him, he just plain refused to move from the East Hall Corner.<p>

Jack hung upside-down from the ceiling and glanced at the "pirate".

"What are you doing?"

"I fit in with the trash here," he replied. He was barely audible and had spilled soda that had been there since the beginning of time and no one had ever bothered to throw out all over himself. He had a piece of paper stuck to his teeth. A loose bunch of wires that had been hanging up there without a purpose fell down on top of him.

"I am guessing you are not going to attack again?"

"Nope."

". . .Fine."

"Your idea isn't working, I told you already," he complained. "I can't run well now. I just made myself look stupid. And same goes for Freddy. I heard him yelling What did he mean with-"

"Never use the words he did," Jack instructed. "He got a time out."

* * *

><p>Mike stared at the Fox from the door for quite a while. Foxy is supposed to run down the hall, sure, but he wasn't supposed to do THAT, that's for sure. He just slid right past him and seemed to be trying to land in the middle of the office. . .<p>

. . .like Golden Freddy.

Mike stared at the poster on camera. Nothing (or nobody) had bothered to change it, but it was Golden Freddy. And Freddy, who was in Pirate's Cove, seemed to be in there, pouting, when Foxy attacked. Foxy must be Golden Freddy. Somehow.

From the comfort of his shut office, the night watchman looked out the window. Sure enough, just like Ol' Goldy did, he had no endoskeleton. No eyes were visible in the sockets, and the spine of the robotic monster couldn't be seen through the gaping tear in his chest that nobody had fixed.

There were also the infamous hallucinations.

When the Fox Pirate looked back and met his gaze, he saw startling faces of the animatronic furballs of death and destruction, visions of chaos and, of course, weird talking.

Mike shuddered in horror, swiftly put the tablet monitor between them and backed away into the other door.

Golden Freddy was in the window when he looked back up. Mike screeched. Okay, so if Foxy was Golden Freddy, then the only animatronic that does the stare-into-your-soul thing was Chica. Golden Freddy was Chica. Foxy was Golden Freddy. Then who was the animatronic in the Chica suit?

Mike grabbed the nearest piece of paper (an activity sheet with the words "MY FUN DAY" plastered in bold at the top) and a grey crayon and jotted down,

_Foxy - Golden Freddy_

_Golden Freddy - Chica_

_Chica -_

_Bonnie -_

_Freddy -_

He quickly went to work scanning the cameras for the remaining animatronic characters, ignoring the steady decreasing of power: 37%. . . 36%. . . 35%. . . 34%. . . 33%. . .

* * *

><p>Bonnie stared at the camera in the hall corner and looked as terrifying as possible, exposing his black eyes on purpose. The cam light didn't come on. He stood for several seconds. Still nothing.<p>

It was beginning to become cumbersome waiting for Mike Schmidt the human security guard to notice him, especially with super long ears that got stuck to ended up knocking over all the pans in the kitchen. Chica/Goldy would get him for it.

He sighed in disappointment. Looks like he was going to get to him the hard way. Bonnie backed up a little bit, then-

* * *

><p>Chica stepped on a toy truck and slipped on it.<p>

The more detailed version was quite needlessly complex.

Unused to the girl thing and beak blocking everything, she had stepped on a truck some little three year-old left behind, fallen on top on a table, a table leg broke off, fell into a slide, dislodged a toy that had probably been there forever, which fell into the ball pit and doused the bird girl in them. That's not all; Chica slipped on a ball or two and fallen into a pile of Lego bricks.

Face first.

"Jack," she yelled when her face hurt so much it stopped hurting at all, "I hate to break my mom's rules, but don't expect a Christmas present."

Jack popped up right next to her and smiled, "Joke's on you, I'm Jewish."

* * *

><p>That's when a low hum resonated throughout the pizzeria.<p>

The power was out. Awkwardly, the bunny creeper past the guard to the other hall before Bonnie began playing the Toreador March.

Nobody knew why, but Freddy had the song recorded on his voice box. Since it didn't serve a purpose anymore, he played it whenever somebody lost power during their little mission. He claimed that the guards always came back, probably for the euphoria they got at the end of the night, even though it could mean death. He also remembered being told that it came from a Spanish play or something, and the man claimed the excitement of bullfighting (being a toreador) outweighed the risk of fatal injuries. It was perfect.

Luckily, Mike had learned some Spanish in high school.

"Está bien, lo entiendo, el poder es todo! ¿Por qué no te callas la boca - - - - -?" he sang angrily at the bunny. Shouldn't Freddy be singing, the song though?

The power slowly flickered out. Footsteps echoed in the halls, getting closer. . .

Then a certain bell went off.


	4. I Speak for the Spiders and They Said NO

Mike was out the building before Bonnie even realized what exactly had happened.

"Well," Jack shrugged nonchalantly. "We did not succeed in getting Mikey this night, but I'll just switch the exosuits again and we'll try tomorrow."

"No way! I could barely get to the Dining Area in a Freddy suit! The only actual setback was the bulk, but imagine a bulky chicken that can barely see where it's going!" Luke yelled. He rarely raised his voice.

Chelsea huffed, "Being a boy stunk. And I sparkled too much."

"Don't girls like sparkles?" Jack asked.

"Not all of them."

Derek agreed, "I don't like long ears. They knock over everything."

"You can't even see with a beak!" Ronnie shouted.

"Golden Freddy was made for suddenly being in the office! Foxy is not to be used for that!"

"I get that you're upset," Jack began. "We'll do this tomorrow with different suits, no big deal!"

"NO BIG DEAL?! SPEAK FOR YOURSELF! YOU'VE LAST BEEN AN ANIMATRONIC DECADES AGO!" Derek lashed out. His brother had to hold him back.

"Fine, you'll have your regular suits on by tomorrow. I hope. But know this! A dark day approaches, a day when-"

Chelsea booed, "You need to find something else to do other than look at the television for hours."

Jack dissolved into the air with a huff. Several spiders in the room suddenly fell to the floor and spelled out, "No."

"Looks like he found something."


End file.
